


the start of every night and every day

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [33]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: The boys say "I love you" to each other. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: OTP Drabble Project [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	the start of every night and every day

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Thirty-second on my list but first in my heart... it's the boys!! As you already know, I adore them and this fandom. They're also the couple that got me writing and reading fanfic!
> 
> Title is, obviously enough, from Tina Turner's "The Best."

Patrick is standing at the register with his laptop adjusting his sales spreadsheet when he is suddenly enveloped in a pair of fuzzy sweatered arms. David drapes himself over Patrick's shoulders like one of the afghans they sell, warm and soft and boneless. Patrick smiles, carefully hitting the Save button before he shuts his laptop.

"I love you," he says, reaching up to clasp David's hands to his chest.

David hums. "I love you too.”

Sometimes David still sounds hesitant when he says it, not uncertain but unfamiliar. Patrick doesn't mind. They have the rest of their lives to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
